


El Señor Doe

by mscerisier



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: #1CASILLERO, #StonyHorrorTime, Hitori Kakurenbo, Horror, M/M, Suspenso, leyenda japonesa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: “Es hora de correr” susurró Steve y el juego empezó.





	El Señor Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo de este género, porque sinceramente nunca me ha gustado, no me considero una persona miedosa (porque escribí esto en la madrugada, creo que soy valiente, okay no) pero el terror no es algo que me llame. 
> 
> Espero no haya quedado tan tan mal, ya era hora que saliera de mi zona de confort y cuando vi el Bingo en una página de FB no me pude resistir.
> 
> Ojala les guste.
> 
> #StonyHorrorTime #1CASILLERO

**El Señor Doe.**

 

Nunca había sido bueno para los relatos de terror; quizá porque no tuvo la oportunidad en la temprana infancia, al ser prácticamente excluido que cualquier tipo de agrupación por su corta edad a comparación de sus integrantes; o probablemente sea culpa de su inteligencia, que muchas veces ha demostrado ser una arma de doble filo, puesto que las pocas veces que ha escuchado o visto algo de terror o paranormal, su cerebro le dice una lista de porque es imposible que suceda pero a la par esa parte creativa y con mucha imaginación suya, hace de las suyas y le muestra cada escenario con correcciones de cómo esto sí puede ser posible en la vida real.

 

Es realmente patético y mucho más tan cerca de Halloween.

 

Tony por fin tenía amigos, sí a sus dieciséis primaveras ya tenía personas que realmente deseaban pasar tiempo con él más allá del período lectivo. Nunca imagino que sería la Academia Vengadores la que le diera ese regalo. Pero ahora Tony los perdería, si ellos se enteraban que no soportaba muy bien (no tenía miedo, nope, absolutamente no) las cosas de terror, sus amigos seguro lo dejaban por gallina.

 

Porque apenas iniciado octubre ya se había hablado de salidas a museos de cosas paranormales, parque de diversiones con festivales de terror, maratones de películas y hasta jugar la ouija. Por lo menos habían esperado estar más próximos al treinta y uno para comenzar, aunque eso sólo había retrasado lo inevitable.

 

Por iniciativa de Clint hoy quedaron en verse en la Academia y en vez de irse al Club A como era la costumbre, decidieron que el sitio de reunión sería en el laboratorio donde impartía clases el Dr. Pym.

 

“Estúpido cerebro de pájaro” refunfuñó Tony acomodándose por quinta vez en diez minutos en el banco donde estaba sentado.

 

“Deja de moverte” le dijo simplemente y Natasha lo pateó, cuando se volteó a enfrentarla ésta le dio una sonrisa bastante siniestra. “No deben tardar en llegar”

 

Sí había alguien incluso más impuntual que él ese era Clint, debió haber llegado más tarde. Pero temía que sí hacía eso sus amigos creyeran que le daba miedo, o lo peor, que se echará para atrás y no fuera.

 

Así que ahí estaba, esperando al resto de sus amigos junto a Natasha, Loki, Jan y Steve.

 

“Dice Sam que llegan en diez minutos, Coulson está haciendo rondas en el dormitorio así que tienen que esperar a que termine su piso” les explicó Steve después de saliera a llamar a Wilson para ver qué era lo que los estaba retrasando.

 

El rubio le sonrió al sentarse en el banco a su otro lado, Jan en frente de ellos le guiñó el ojo. Antes de que Steve saliera, su lugar era el que ahora ocupaba Van Dyne al lado de Loki, pero la chica lo invadió con el pretexto de que quería hablar con el ojiverde sobre su disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween.

 

“Traidora” Tony movió los labios en cuanto Steve se distrajo, Jan sólo se encogió de hombros y le lanzó un beso.

 

Su mejor amiga y al parecer la mitad de sus amigos si las sonrisas de burla que Natasha y Loki le dirigieron, sabía de cómo Rogers lo traía loco. Debía ser imposible, él un chico que no duda en romper las reglas e ir de fiesta en fiesta, enamorado como lo estaba del presidente de clase alguien que casi no salía si no era con sus amigos.

 

“Ya casi son las tres” dijo Loki aburrido y girando sobre su índice el peluche que momentos antes Jan había terminado de preparar. “No van a llegar a tiempo”

 

“Entonces lo dejamos para otro día” dijo Tony levantándose de su asiento aliviado, “quizás mañana…”

 

“…o lo hacemos nosotros, ¿o acaso tienes miedo, Stark?” le preguntó Natasha levantando una ceja. “No vine hasta aquí por nada”

 

“No tengo miedo, pero Clint seguro se queja y no quiero escuchar sus reclamos” repuso el castaño nervioso, le dirigió una mirada a Steve, el rubio no dejaría a un lado sus amigos lo apoyaría.

 

“Yo también creo que estaría bien iniciar, quizá lleguen a tiempo para el juego” dijo Steve al ver que Tony pedía su opinión, “leí la leyenda en internet, no creo que pase nada, pero suena interesante”

 

“Hitori Kakurenbo”, el juego de las escondidas que Kate Bishop le contó a Clint y éste procedió a relatar a sus amigos. Un juego donde se podía contactar con los muertos a través de un oso de peluche relleno de arroz y uñas (“Ugh, que asco yo no dejaré que me corten nada…eso es perturbador”, “No te preocupes Tony no te va a doler además Clint ya dio las suyas”, “Que asco no puedo creer que hayas rellanado con eso en medio, Jan”) además de estar zurcido y atado con hilo rojo.

 

Sus amigos, Tony pensó, eran unos psicópatas. ¿Por qué quien en su endemoniado juicio querría jugar con algo que podría apuñalarte?, sólo esa panda de locos. Tony lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Rhodey y haber ido con él, Happy y Pepper al cine; estaba seguro que una película de hora y media llena de fantasmas era mejor que esto. Pero claro nada más al saber que Steve iba a jugar hizo su decisión, estúpidas hormonas.

 

En lo que estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, Natasha trajo la tina con agua y vertió la sal dejando el sobrante a un lado de ésta.

 

“¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?” preguntó Jan dando brinquitos y observando cómo se disolvía la sal en el agua. “Estuve pensando y que tal Sr. Snuggles o Ted Bear”

 

“¿Enserio, Janet?” le preguntó escéptica la pelirroja quitándole de las manos el peluche a Loki. “Frederick Charles Krueger, le quedaría mejor”

 

“Fenrir” Loki sólo se encogió de hombros al ver los rostros incrédulos de los demás.

 

“Adolfo Hitler”

 

“Steve por favor no me hagas apuñalarte yo misma, me caes bien”

 

Y después de esa inquieta declaración por parte de Natasha, los tres voltearon a ver al único que aún no había dicho nada, cosa que era extraña tratándose de Stark. Tony al sentir se puso nervioso, no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario en esto, pero al parecer sus amigos tenían un don especial para arruinar cosas como darle nombre a un estúpido peluche demoniaco.

 

“John Doe, el señor Doe” dijo Tony tratando de sonar aburrido y que por fin dejaran de escudriñarlo con la mirada.

 

“Eso es brillante, Tony” rayos una sonrisa más así de brillante por parte de Steve y Tony estaba seguro que lo convencerían de ser él quien invocará el espíritu.

 

“Que mejor que el hombre sin nombre, cientos de cadáveres llamados así” Natasha le apretó el hombro en aprobación.

 

“¿Por qué no Jane Doe?” preguntó Jan viendo el oso, desde su color café, botones negros como ojos y un lazo rosa en la oreja.

 

“Odio a las Janes”

 

“Tiene las uñas de Clint y hablando de eso también pusieron las suyas, gallinitas”

 

“¡¿Por qué tenías que recordárnoslo, Natasha?!”

 

“John Doe será, además no creo que sea bueno ponerle nombre de alguien vivo incluso si los apellidos no son los mismos” concluyó Steve.

 

 

 

“Entonces, ¿quién lo invoca?” nada más al terminar Jan de preguntar los cuatro se vieron incómodos, el reloj del laboratorio les recordó que sólo faltaba un minuto para las tres de la mañana y si querían jugar tenían que decidirse ahora.

 

Loki fue quien apagó la luz del laboratorio mientras Jan prendía una vela y la dejaba en un plato en el centro de la mesa.

 

“Tch, gallinas” Natasha tomó el peluche “John Doe, John Doe, John Doe…es mi turno” y con poca delicadeza lo aventó a la tina con agua justo a las tres de la mañana en punto, sacó una navaja y volvió a acercarse a la tina para tomar el peluche. “John Doe, te encontré” lo apuñaló y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

 

“Es hora de correr” susurró Steve y el juego empezó.

 

Tony no supo hacía donde fueron sus amigos, y aunque su plan desde el comienzo había sido pegarse a Steve, desde que el rubio dijo es hora de correr no pudo alcanzarlo; ni tampoco a ninguno de los otros, así que con el latido de su corazón siendo lo único que pudo escuchar salió del laboratorio y recorrió los pasillos de la Academia en busca de un lugar donde ocultarse.

 

Odiaba este estúpido juego, que fuese de noche, que sintiera sus pulmones arder apenas a los primeros metros de correr; pero tenía que seguir, no podía dejar que algo como el reactor en su pecho le impidiera ser un adolescente normal, hacer el tonto con sus amigos. No podía dejar que lo que pasó cuando lo secuestraron siguiera arruinando su vida; además los Stark están hecho de hierro.

 

Llegó jadeando al salón dónde tomaba Física Avanzada y busco refugio en la mesa del profesor, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de regular su respiración, se limpió con la manga de su sudadera el sudor que empezaba por correr en su frente, asomó un poco la cabeza para ver si a pesar de la penumbra podría distinguir algo y ahora que sus latidos se normalizaron un poco escuchar a sus amigos. Pero todo estaba en silencio, el único ruido era el viento golpeando las ventanas, se había pronosticado tormenta esa noche, pero aún no comenzaba.

 

“Calentamiento global, lluvias fuera de temporada, aumento de temperatura…” no era porque fuera octubre o porqué esa precisa noche haya decido jugar con algo fuera de este mundo.

 

Algo arrastrándose se escuchó, pero era demasiado débil como si el que lo hiciera fuese gateando para que no se escuchará sus pasos a la par.

 

“O es demasiado ligero” murmuró Tony observando con aprensión la puerta y valorando si valía la pena prender la linterna de su celular.

 

Pero decidió replegarse hacía el escritorio, cuando escuchó lo que fuera que se estaba acercando dejo de respirar, esperando que éste siguiera su camino sin detenerse. Cuando el sonido de arrastre se escuchó lejos, Tony soltó un suspiro de alivio, definitivamente esto no era lo suyo, tendría que salir de ese escritorio y seguir moviéndose, según esa estúpida leyenda era lo que tenía que hacer.

 

“Sal y Doe” se repitió así mismo, saliendo en cuclillas rumbo a la puerta.

 

“Te encontré”

 

Sintió dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y antes de que todo se volviera negro vio el primer rayo de la noche y con ello su sombra y la de lo que estaba en su espalda.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Era como estar sumergido en el agua, todo se escuchaba tan apagado y poco claro, Tony no podía sentir sus brazos y piernas, además de que parecía que tenía pegados los parpados y aunque quería gritar su boca no se movía.

 

Suaves quejidos y una respiración laboriosa parecía que era lo único que salía de su cuerpo.

 

Estaba solo.

.

.

.

.

 

Steve corrió lo más rápido que pudo soltando una carcajada involuntaria mientras lo hacía, a pesar de lo contradictorio que podía ser, le encantaban este tipo de cosas. La adrenalina de saber que estaban haciendo algo prohibido como permanecer en las instalaciones a altas horas de la noche, o jugar algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Pero le gustaba sentir la emoción y el peligro. Además, no es como si fuera de verdad.

 

Se supone que el juego solitario y aquí lo estaban jugando muchas personas, incluso algunas aún no habían llegado; pero esa pizca de incertidumbre y curiosidad lo hacían excitante. Aunado el hecho de que Tony se ve adorable asustado.

 

El castaño hacía todo lo posible por no parecerlo, pero la estaba pasando mal, Steve por un momento se sintió mal en continuar con algo que a leguas se veía incomodaba a Tony; pero por otro caso eso lo podía ayudar a acercarse al joven Stark. Sí él lo salvaba, quizás podría tener la excusa para tomarle la mano o abrazarlo.

Después se encargaría de disculparse con él, cuando todo terminará y se pudiera declarar. Es que en situaciones normales Tony era intimidante, con esa aura de superioridad, la sonrisa irresistible y esos ojos. Steve estaba perdidamente enamorado y después de todo lo que le ha pasado, no iba a dejar que está oportunidad se le escapará de las manos, no como con Peggy o Sharon.

 

“¿Dónde se habrá ido Tony?” se preguntó a sí mismo deteniendo su carrera cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del laboratorio.

 

El rubio juraría que Tony corría tras de él, pero en algún momento se separaron porque no había nadie en aquel pasillo más que él.

 

“Debí sostenerlo de la mano”

 

“Pero fuiste demasiado lento”

 

“¡Nat!” gritó Steve y después sonrió al ver a la pelirroja acercándose, “deberíamos ponerte un cascabel”

 

“¿Y arruinar mi diversión?” preguntó divertida la chica. “Stark salió corriendo demasiado rápido, nunca lo había visto así”

 

“Es malo con las cosas de terror”

 

“Y aun así lo obligaste a venir, eres malvado Rogers”

 

“Yo no lo obligué” reprochó ofendido el rubio. “Simplemente le dije que yo vendría”

 

“Como si no fuese lo mismo”

 

Después de eso guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando, Steve con la esperanza de encontrar a ese castaño escurridizo.

 

Sabía que Tony lo seguiría ese día a pesar de la previa invitación de Rhodes, a veces Tony era tan obvio, eso mismo era lo que le daba esperanzas, lo que hacía que está noche valiera la pena. Porque pensaba salir de este juego como ganador y con novio.

 

“Borra esa estúpida sonrisa”

 

“Está demasiado oscuro para que puedas verla, Nat” Steve no dejo de sonreír y podría apostar que la pelirroja le rodó los ojos por eso.

 

Siguieron caminando revisando de vez en cuando los salones con la poca luz que tenían, algunos rayos empezaban a caer iluminando por instante las habitaciones, estaba nublado por lo que la luz de la luna era escasa. Era bastante terrorífico a decir verdad y el rubio contemplaba el mérito de sacar su celular.

 

“Es raro que aún no hemos encontrado a nadie más” le comentó a Natasha frunciendo el ceño, a estas alturas esperaba encontrarse a Jan o a Loki en su regreso al laboratorio y poder ganar el juego, Tony se escondería hasta que fueran por él.

 

“La escuela es grande”

 

“Hmm”

 

El rubio pudo escuchar algo arrastrándose a lo lejos, el sonido era bastante quedo.

 

“Como una navaja contra el linóleo” Natasha también lo había escuchado, “¿Crees que Clint haya llegado ya con Wilson?”

 

“No, Coulson no es de lo que se rinden cuando sienten que algo va mal”

 

Giraron sobre sus talones y se dirigieron hacia dónde provenía el ruido, podría ser Loki tratando de gastarles una broma, pero aun así Steve tenía que asegurarse que Tony estuviera bien. Era adorable con miedo, pero lo era aún más con una gran sonrisa así que no quería que se asustará demasiado como para no poder confesarle lo que sentía desde hace bastante tiempo.

 

.

.

.

.

 

A Jan le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, si bien todo ese tema de juegos diabólicos y no sé qué de espíritus no era lo suyo; ver feliz a Tony Stark sí que lo era. Así que planear todo ese juego después de que Kate le contará esa leyenda a Clint fue divertido, Tony era malo con estos temas del terror y Steve no podía dejarlo sólo sufriendo, el plan perfecto para que por fin ese par de bobos estuvieran juntos.

 

Le daba pena su mejor amigo, pero la cara de sufrimiento de Tony era adorable y eso la hacía sentir culpable, no debería hacer sufrir a Tony sólo para ver lo tierno que era; definitivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Loki y Natasha.

 

Caminó despreocupada rumbo al salón de Física Avanzada donde vio a Tony correr, definitivamente en esa carrera el castaño había roto una marca personal, era rápido cuando quería.

 

Estaba a unos metros de llegar cuando vio que Tony salía del salón.

“¡Tony!” le llamó Jan con una sonrisa, esperando que el tono alegre evitará que su amigo se asustará…mucho.

 

Pero contrarío a lo que la chica esperaba que sucedería, Tony volteó con calma hacía donde estaba y camino hacia ella. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver la expresión de Tony, pero imaginaba que no debía ser una muy serena a pesar de que iba lento y no corriendo como hace un rato.

 

“¿Ya no tienes miedo, cariño?” le preguntó cuándo estuvo a unos metros de ella.

 

Cayó un rayo iluminando el pasillo y después de ello se escuchó un trueno ahogando con ello el grito de terror de la chica, después todo volvió a casi completa oscuridad y lo único que se escuchaba era un cuerpo siendo arrastrado.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Tony recordó que cuando tenía cinco años casi moría ahogado.

 

Sus padres y él salieron a una casa de playa que tenían en Malibu, era la primera vez en varios meses que Howard tenía tiempo para salir con ellos, María y Tony estaban encantados por el hecho que no renegaron al saber que iba a ser en un lugar cerca de unas plantas de las Industrias Stark.

 

Tony se encontraba jugando cuando algo en el mar le llamó la atención, no recuerda que fue exactamente, sí alguna piedra, concha o vidrio entre la arena; lo único que sabe es que camino hasta donde se encontraba el objeto y quedo atrapado en la marea, que gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sintió sus pulmones quemarse… algo que se ha vuelto muy común y parece constante en su vida.

 

Sus papás no se dieron cuenta al principio, fue Jarvis quien notó su ausencia y fue a buscarlo, fue su mayordomo quien lo salvó de morir.

 

Después de ello fue obligado a tomar clases de natación.

 

Tony se volvía a sentir así… ahogándose, pero no estaba ahí Jarvis para que lo salvará.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Encontraron a Loki parado enfrente a una ventana observando en silencio la tormenta que se desataba, no tenía ninguna navaja a la vista y parecía que había pasado todo este tiempo ahí.

 

“Thor nunca encontraría este juego divertido” dijo a la nada Loki. “Esconderse y no tener una pelea frente a frente nunca fue lo suyo, por eso no vino”

 

“¿No has visto a Tony, Loki?” le preguntó Steve ignorando lo de Thor.

 

“Hay cosas en este mundo que no deberían ser perturbadas” le dijo Loki a Steve con una expresión seria, “pero, también sería aburrido no retarlas”

 

“Enserio crees que un estúpido muñeco cobrará vida” le espetó Natasha mirando con desdén al pelinegro. “Creí que no era magia verdadera”

 

Loki encogió los hombros y empezó a caminar.

 

“Será mejor que ganemos antes de que algo pase” y se marchó sin más.

 

Un rayo y otro trueno, Loki ya no estaba.

 

Natasha tampoco.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Fue tonto jugar con las luces apagadas, pensó fastidiada la pelirroja, el juego ya había durado demasiado para su gusto y nada extraordinario había pasado. Creyó que los gritos de Stark la entretendrían un rato, pero el chico no había gritado hasta el momento. Se estaba aburriendo y consideró seriamente en convertirse ella misma en John Doe y acabar con esto, sacarles algunos sustos a sus amigos y hacer a Clint arrepentirse de no haber venido. Ella no se creía ese cuento de Coulson, Sam era demasiado crédulo al igual que Steve, para este momento ese par deberían estarse fajando en la habitación del mayor.

 

Después de las palabras cripticas de Loki, Natasha decidió separarse con la intención de hacer las cosas más interesantes, además ella no era mucho de andar en grupo agarrados de las manos. No eran niños de primaria.

 

Ella nunca fue una niña.

 

Sacó su celular y encendió la linterna, a la mierda eso de no luces, no quería ningún cardenal por tropezarse con algo. No estaba lejos del laboratorio, ahí esperaría a los demás y quizás moviera el peluche de lugar para darle emoción al asunto.

 

“Golpearé a Clint por hacerme perder el tiempo”

 

Porque quizás con el arquero habrían podido planear como asustar a los demás, ver a Stark gritar como niñita definitivamente hubiese valido la pena. Quizá aún lo podría lograr.

 

Dio vuelta al llegar a la esquina para ir al laboratorio cuando los vio. Stark salía del salón de Física arrastrando a Janet con él.

 

“Así que ahora eres valiente y juegas bromas, Stark” le dijo con una sonrisa Natasha, una que rápidamente se borró al ver que Tony no le contestaba y que Jan no se levantaba para quejarse que nunca la dejaban divertirse.

 

Gracias a la luz de su celular pudo ver la expresión ausente del castaño y el rastro de sangre que iba dejando la otra chica. Pudo evitar el primer navajazo y retroceder para evaluar la situación, lo que no esperaba era que Jan recobrará el conocimiento y la atacará también.

Sintió la sangre escurrir por su pierna, escuchó su celular caer y su vista volverse negra.

 

Ella quería emoción.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Tenían siete cuando lo vio por primera vez, incomodo por su traje y asustado por todos los adultos presentes, aunque intentaba disimularlo bien.

 

Jan no pudo acercarse a Tony esa vez, ni las siguientes en que sus padres los arrastraban a esos eventos aburridos.

 

No fue hasta los trece que se armó de valor y habló con el chico de ojos bonitos y sonrisa triste. Ganó a su mejor amigo ese día.

 

Por eso cuando Tony le enterró la navaja, Jan sólo cerró los ojos y no luchó.

 

.

.

.

.

 

La tormenta empeoraba por momentos y Steve tenía que poner fin al juego si es que querían regresar a su dormitorio antes de que amanecieran, todos parecían haberse esfumado, busco por varios salones a sus amigos y no encontró rastro alguno de ellos. Tendría que volver al laboratorio y ver si ya estaban ahí.

 

Quizá Loki y Nat ya habían encontrado a Tony y a Jan, se sentía decepcionado de no ser quien encontrará a Tony primero, pero tendría otras oportunidades. Empezaba a hacer frío y Steve lo odiaba.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Natasha recordó las frías calles de Rusia en invierno, las clases de ballet y las otras que no eran aptas para niños.

 

Ella recordó ese frío que te cala hasta los huesos, como las extremidades se te entumen y el calor parece escarparse en cada exhalación que haces. Ese pensamiento de que quizás si no respiraba podría retener por más tiempo el calor, que quizás era más sencillo fingir que estaba muerta y ya no asistir a clases.

 

Odiaba el invierno en Rusia, la sangre en sus balerinas, el olor a pólvora y el color de los cardenales esparcidos por todo su cuerpo.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sí a Loki le preguntarán su más profundo miedo, no contestaría, porque la información era peligrosa…mucho más si es de algo que te hace débil. Pero, así mismo admitiría que su temor era a la nada, que era preferible estar rodeado de cosas monstruosas y que te hagan daño a no tener nada, a sólo existir.

 

Por eso aceptó jugar, se burló de las mentes simples de sus llamados amigos y los admiró por ello.

 

Cerró con cuidado la puerta del laboratorio y espero sentado en el banco frente a la tina vacía.

 

Ellos vendrían pronto, mientras tendría que esperar un poco en la nada de esa noche.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Algo estaba mal, no encontraba a nadie y sólo el sonido de la tormenta se escuchaba, incluso vaho se empezaba a formar en los vidrios de las ventanas. Sí esto era una broma, Steve tomaría represalias, incluso llamaría a Bucky como refuerzo si era necesario.

 

Estaba preocupado y no temía aceptarlo, trato de marcarles porque conociéndolos no se separarían de su celular ni por el fin del mundo, pero no había recepción y eso en sí era raro…Tony nunca permitiría que eso pasará.

 

¿Y sí le había pasado algo a Tony?, ¿o a Jan, Natasha, Loki?

 

Steve emprendió carrera alumbrando como pudo con su celular, algo en el piso hizo que casi se resbalará, sus pies parecieron patinar por un momento, como si hubiese pisado agua; pero las ventanas estaban cerradas y no pudo haber entrado de la lluvia de allá fuera. Bajo la mirada hacía sus pies encontrándose con rastros de sangre.

 

Sus nervios se dispararon y no dudo en gritar.

 

“¡TONY, NAT, JAN, LOKI!” ya no le importaba más ese tonto juego, quería cerciorarse que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

 

El rastro de sangre continuaba y su destino parecía ser el laboratorio.

 

A la primera que encontró fue a Jan sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cerca del salón de Física Avanzada, tenía la mirada perdida y la sangre brotaba de uno de sus costados.

 

“¿Jan, qué paso?” le preguntó acercándose a ella, “¿Jan?”

 

Así de cerca Steve se dio cuenta que murmuraba algo.

 

“Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré”

 

El rubio se levantó y se cuestionó que hacer, no quería dejar a Jan sola, pero necesitaba encontrar a los demás, volteó a verla de nuevo y la chica no parecía que fuera a levantarse pronto. Decidió dejarla ahí y regresar por ella junto con los demás, esperaba que Tony y los otros estuvieran bien, que lo que fuera que hubiese atacado a Jan no encontrará a los demás. A Tony por egoísta que pareciera, porque él era el más vulnerable del grupo.

 

Steve siguió caminando, el rastro de sangre de Jan parecía seguir hasta el salón, es como si la chica se hubiese arrastrado desde ahí. La puerta estaba entre abierta así que Steve la terminó de abrir lo más sigiloso que pudo, esperando agarrar desprevenido a lo que fuera que atacará a su amiga.

 

Natasha estaba sobre el escritorio, la sangre escurría por una de sus piernas y no se movía a pesar de la extraña posición totalmente rígida. Steve sintió terror y corrió a tomarle el pulso, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde, cuando la toco la pelirroja estaba fría como un tempano de hielo, pero tenía pulso y respiraba.

 

“¿Nat?”, la llamó varias veces por su nombre, pero al igual que Jan ella no respondió. Steve la tomó entre sus brazos y salió con ella en dirección hacía Janet.

 

Dejó por un momento a Natasha para acomodarse a Jan en la espalda y cargar a Natasha entre sus brazos, no era la posición más óptima, pero esperaba llegar al laboratorio sin que ninguna de las chicas se cayera en el trayecto.

 

“Te encontré”

 

“Me encontraste, Jan” le dijo Steve al escuchar que la chica no paraba de repetir lo mismo.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Recuerda la primera vez que vio a Steve y fue odio a primera vista, pero cuando se conocieron más y a pesar de tantas peleas no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

 

Pero tenía miedo a no ser correspondido, a no ser suficiente.

 

Porque Tony nunca lo era, suficiente.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Steve lo encuentra en la puerta del laboratorio, tiene una navaja en mano y a Tony entre sus brazos. Sus facciones no son distintivas, podría perderse en una multitud con la chamarra negra con capucha, el rostro pálido sin bello facial ni cejas, los ojos oscuros y la expresión plácida casi meditativa.

 

Muy al contrario de la persona entre sus brazos, que incluso inconsciente parece estar llena de vida y brillar, con la navaja contra su yugular y la respiración pesada. Está sufriendo y eso hace que Steve odie más a esa persona.

 

“Suelta a Tony”

 

“Te encontré” dice con un murmuró esa extraña persona, “te encontré”

 

Para Steve desde hace tiempo dejo de ser un juego y sin quitarle la vista de encima dejo a Jan y Nat en el suelo, se paró con cuidado no queriendo que aquella navaja se bañará nuevamente de sangre.

 

“No volveré a repetirlo, suelta a Tony”

 

“Te encontré, Steve Rogers” soltó a Tony y embistió contra él.

 

No le servían juguetes rotos, si quería continuar en ese mundo tenía que terminar el juego.

 

“¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigos?” le preguntó Steve entre navajazos, era rápido…lo único que quería era atravesarlo.

 

“Los encontré, Anthony Stark, Janet Van Dyne, Natasha Romanov, los encontré, Anthony Stark, Janet Van Dyne, Natasha Romanov, los encontré, Anthony Stark, Janet Van Dyne, Natasha Romanov”

 

“John Doe” murmuró Steve esquivando por los pelos otra vez la navaja, cada paso lo alejaba más del laboratorio, de sus amigos.

 

“Te encontré”

 

Pero no había mencionado a Loki, ni a él…aún no los había atravesado.

 

“¡LOKI!”

 

Un zarpazo más y sintió algo atravesarse en su palma.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Deseó haberle dicho a Tony que lo amaba.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Loki tomó la sal y comió un poco.

 

“Yo gano, yo gano, yo gano”

 

John desapareció y dejó sólo al señor Doe, Loki tomó el peluche con cuidado y procedió a quemarlo. Era suficiente pesadilla para una noche, era hora de despertar.

 

No era bueno jugar con cosas que no se entienden.

 

A Thor no le gusta jugar a las escondidas, su hermano prefiere los juegos cara a cara. Por el contrario, a él le fascina, el hecho de ocultarse y cazar a su presa era algo que le gustaba en demasía.

 

Sus amigos se lo hacían fácil, demasiado fácil, incluso aquella que se sentían superiores a sentir miedo.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el Hitori Kakurenbo?, lamento habérmelo perdido” les preguntó Clint, sólo recibió quejidos por respuesta y una patada por parte de Natasha.

 

Todos tenían ojeras, incluso Steve que a pesar de lo exhausto que se veía no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Tony dormido sobre su hombro.

 

Nadie recuerda que fue lo que vivieron exactamente esa noche, sólo quedaba ese desasosiego de experimentar uno de tus más grandes temores.

 

Había cosas que era mejor no recordar, Loki sonrió.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Te encontré, Loki”


End file.
